1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive active material, manufacturing methods thereof, and a positive electrode and a lithium battery including the positive active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transition metal oxides, such as LiNiO2, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiFePO4, LiNixCo1-xO2 (where 0≤x≤1), and LiNi1-x-yCoxMnyO2 (where 0≤x≤0.5 and 0≤y≤0.5) are used as a positive active material for a lithium battery. These positive active materials have a limited lifespan and electrical capacity. Therefore, there is still a need to develop a positive active material having improved lifespan and voltage characteristics as well as high capacity.